1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to financial transactions and more particularly to the distribution of payment media.
2. Related Art
During the course of financial transactions, customers provide payment in exchange for items from a merchant. Payment options typically include checks, debit cards, credit cards and electronic fund transfers.
Some companies have offered RFID as a means to present identification and payment for financial transactions. Radio Frequency Identification (i.e., RFID) is an identification technology that uses integrated circuit (i.e., IC) chips to transmit identifying information to an RFID reader. However, conventional RFID systems require the use of a hard shell case that attaches to a key chain, for example. This type of system is relatively not secure because the hard shell case may break and be lost or stolen. Further, the ordering, generation and distribution of this type of system is inefficient and can take a long time.
Thus, there currently exists a need to improve RFID systems and the distribution of RFID systems for financial transactions.